How Does It Feel
by The Dagger Dripping in Ink
Summary: Piccolo is tired of how things are going and wants to be the one in control. Slash/Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Damn you, uh..Namekian, uh!"

I can taste him on my lips. The salt—he's salty. But I like this about him. That flavor— _his_ flavor, the one I can't seem to get enough of anymore. And he's tried to wean me off. He'd claim this was the last time. That I could never see him but a month later, he'd straddle my waist and kiss me all over again. And I wouldn't turn him away. I couldn't—even if I tried really hard.

"The last time, you green freak. I swear it!"

He can't stop seeing me. Not after all this. There will be a break but eventually, he'll return—like he always does. And like a fool, I'll take him back. I'll bring him to this waterfall out in the middle of nowhere. He'll sit on my lap and kiss me hard and long. His hands will tug and yank on my antennas just as I push my cock inside of him. I'll take my time, sliding in slow, allowing his tight muscles to feel every inch of me. It's what I'm doing to him right now and what we'll continue to do.

"I want to see you tomorrow. So, this can't be the last time," I tell him with a slight tease to my husky tone.

"You idiot, I'm…uh…" I watch his head bow. He leans against the nape of my neck. I can hear his breathing quickening as his fingers clench my left shoulder. I'm aware of what my slow tempo is doing to him. "Uh, Namekian... we can't…I can't…not anymore."

"Listen Vegeta," my hand finds his chin to lift his head slightly. He looks into my eyes. The expression is beautiful on him. Only when we're here, do I ever see a look like this. I doubt anyone but me has ever seen it before.

"Don't say that. It bothers me."

The tenderness in his eyes vanishes. What I just said seemed to spoil everything. He suddenly lifts to stand and to me, his naked body appears more perfect. At full length, I notice certain details: like the outline of his muscular legs and the slight curve of his waist. I can see the scars on his shoulder blades and as he looms over me, it seems the bushy, dark hair around his cock is a sharp contrast to his pale skin. I can't stop from wondering sometimes, if anyone else has ever seen all of him. Or am I the only one who has had the satisfaction?

"Fuck what bothers you. I have my own burdens," he sneers, "Damn it, I knew I should have never started with you in the first place."

I toughen myself. If I don't do this, I must admit, his words would forever tear me apart. "She wasn't enough. That's why you started with me."

His nostrils flare quickly. I witness the anger in his pupils. I swear, if his eyes could shoot daggers, I'd have several lodged in my chest.

"Leave her out of this!"

"Why?" I challenge him because I know I can.

"She is not your concern," he warns me.

I don't speak anymore. I should have known better than to mention her but I wanted to exert myself—to teach him not to say certain things to me. It always backfires. I lose somehow and he certainly wins. Besides, in the past, when I mentioned Bulma's existence, I was guaranteed a few months of loneliness. I'm pretty sure we won't meet up tomorrow. Still, I want to try my luck.

"Anyway, was it good?" I ask. I'm still seated upright on the ground. His eyes are searching mine.

He grumbles, "It would have been if your mouth kept itself shut!"

I nod, "I won't say anything about her anymore."

"Good."

"So, tomorrow?" I pressure.

"No," is his sharp reply, "no more."

"One more time."

"No," he repeats more firmly than before.

"Why?"

I watch him as he steps away. His clothes are on the ground. The cold water, that surrounds us, drenched his pants and shirt. Still, he wears the blue skin-tight uniform. I take a moment to burn this image of him into my memory—especially if this really is our very last time. Normally, I don't believe him but the way he said no to me is much different than the other times.

"You know why."

"It never stopped you before," I explain coarsely.

"Fuck you, Namekian."

He flies off to leave me at the waterfall. I watch the yellow streak of his ki illuminate the dim sky. I can't admit it. Not to anyone. Not even to myself. But the truth is, I want him. For awhile now, I've wanted him. And it all started because of her—Bulma. There was no connection between them. Their bond was centered on the birth of their son and being on a foreign plant for so long, he was bound to bend to _their_ customs—being married, being a husband, being a father, being _faithful_.

He didn't want these things. If he did, he didn't want them with her. And so I was there. I was there in the middle of it all. I'd watch him spar by himself—alone and hidden from everyone but me. I knew he could sense me. I never suppressed my ki. And he never insisted I leave his presence.

So, I'd watch him from afar. I'd watch the sweat drip down his face and body. I'd feel the surge of his ki as he destroyed the landscape around us. The more I saw him, the more I could not turn away. And I believe, the more he sensed me, the more he was unwilling to deny his feelings. Besides, I was giving him everything she wasn't—freedom, power, and attention.

And because of that, I don't think he can stay away. Very slowly, I lift from the ground. My clothes were tossed against the tree, so I pick up the shirt and pants and dress in silence. Normally, this is worst part of it all. When he leaves, I realize the full authority he has over the situation. He comes and goes when it is convenient for him. He uses every inch of me for his own pleasure.

I think it is time for a change…

...Review please if you would like me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Normally, he doesn't anger me this much. I have, in a way, learned to tolerate his stupid remarks but today, that green freak pushed my emotions to the edge. He hasn't one single clue what all this means to me…

I have battled these urges for years. Once I became old enough to travel and my father allowed me to conquer planets on my own, I realized I could no longer subdue my desires. However, I didn't just fuck the first thing that moved. I chose someone familiar, thinking perhaps he would understand.

Of course, Nappa never understood me. He only managed to do the things I wanted simply because I was his prince. He understood the might of my name and my father's. So, Nappa complied whenever I felt the urge but eventually, I decided I wanted someone who would desire me back.

I thought for some time, Kakarot would be suitable. Then, over the years, it made sense to me to never reveal any part of my urges to the low class idiot. Kakarot was noble. His family trusted and believed in him. If I even presented my desires to the half wit, I know he would have shunned me. Although I am very aware, he's under me all the time. Apparently, he considers our connection as one of friendship. The idiot would be shocked if he knew how often I thought of fucking him senseless.

"Damn it, Kakarot. Why couldn't you be the one!"

I head into the home I share with the woman this ridiculous planet insists must be called my wife. I don't sense her ki, which is a relief. We haven't been getting along lately. Not that we have ever gotten along. But there has been more tension than usual, I suppose. In other words, she argues with me about the smallest things and my reaction to her yelling seems to anger her even more.

Besides, after the little stunt the Namekian pulled, I am certainly in no mood for her. I grab a glass and fill it with water from the sink. For a second, I think again of how that imbecile doesn't have a clue. And the things he said about Bulma...it angered me because…

"Vegeta?"

Damn it! I didn't sense her just now. Too fucking busy thinking about him. And now that she's in front of me, I feel even more irritated.

"What is it?"

"I want to go out and Trunks has been crying none stop."

Just as she says our son's name, I hear his loud cries for attention. Suddenly, she quickly leaves me in the kitchen for a minute but soon returns with the weeping boy. Fuck! I already know what she plans on doing!

"No, woman! I will not…"

She presses him to my chest, forcing me to grab the child because if I don't, the brat would have fallen to the floor. I glare at her the way she glares at me when I say or do something stupid. Clearly, she is a fool if she believes I will watch this crying infant even for a second.

"He is your son, too. You need to take care of him sometimes!"

Before I can say another word, Bulma turns away, leaving me to hold our son. His crying immediately gains my attention. I'm holding him just under the arms and his feet are dangling beneath him. He starts to wiggle and squirm, trying his best to get free from me. Watching his helpless demeanor triggers a memory...a painful one.

I sigh as I pull him near. The boy eases against my shoulder, resting his head just along my shoulder blade. To my shock, he cuddles me. The affection burns my cheeks red. Damn fucking kid. How can my touch sooth him like this? Especially, since Bulma has convinced me I am the worst thing for this brat.

"I'm taking you to bed," I whisper.

He doesn't make a sound. I am able to walk him to his room and place the boy in the crib. I watch as he sleeps but only for a few seconds. Eventually, I am drawn to his bedroom window. I stare out at the horizon. I can see the sun setting in the sky.

I can't ever go back there...to him. The urges...I have to fight them. This can't be who I am anymore.

 **TBC...for this story, you will switch between Vegeta's and Piccolo's POV. Please review if you would like me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

This type of approach is exactly what Vegeta doesn't want. He has always insisted that I stay away. I wasn't to question him nor was I to step foot on Capsule Corp's property. And I was willing to abide by his terms. Especially if this meant he would continue to see me. But now, things have changed.

And I'm not ready for things to change…

When all this started happening, I suppose I needed to see him more than he needed to see me. Honestly, I'd been alone for a long time. I mean, there were those moments I spent with Gohan but I had no connection with the kid. I only felt the need to protect him. I truly believed I owed Goku this. So, I trained Gohan the way I would have trained my own son. When we would spar, I would give him all of me. And the kid would do the same. It made sense to do things that way.

But then, when it was all over and Gohan didn't need me as much, the loneliness found its way back in. I would spend so many nights wandering through thick forests, flying over mountains, and sitting to watch the rushing flow of every nearby river. And I tried to fight it. I wanted to build some type of relationship with Goku and the rest of them, but all my energy kept leading to isolation.

I admit, I was weak to this force pulling me from everyone. But once Vegeta started coming around, I don't know...I felt strange.

Seeing his seclusion...out there in the middle of nowhere...

his separation from the rest...and the way his eyes appeared...their strength...I was drawn to him...

I started to understand all these thoughts I had of Vegeta were wrong. In reality, we are more alike than different. We share something others just can't comprehend. That's what I believe. And Vegeta nor anyone else can convince me otherwise.

 **This connection…**

 **These feelings…**

I can't be the only one acknowledging them. And whatever this is between us, has to continue, whether he likes it or not.

Without any hesitation, I bang on the sturdy door to Capsule Corp. I am anticipating Vegeta but to my surprise it's Bulma. She looks at me with a smile. I stare back quite shocked and all the determination I had seems to dwindle. I am suddenly reminded of her might compared to my own. She is this forbidden vessel, protected solely by Vegeta's words. Just to speak of her had constantly ensured me months of agonizing rejection. Now, here she is, standing in front of me, glowing like the sun. I swear, Vegeta made her seem like she was better in every way.

"Hey, Piccolo," she smiles even more as she adjusts her purse, " What brings you here?"

I contemplate what I should say. Unfortunately, I can't think long on the matter. Bulma pats my shoulder to bring my attention back to her.

"If you are looking for Goku, he's not here."

Of course, she would think I am looking for Goku. What she doesn't know is that my one and only thought is to confront Vegeta. Goku is the least of my concern.

"Piccolo?" She calls my name again but this time, my focus doesn't return to her. Instead, my eyes are suddenly directed to the staircase. Standing at the foot of the stairs is Vegeta. And I can tell, from the look on his face, he is not pleased that I'm here.

TBC...Hopefully you will stick around. These chapters will be short. Anyway, review if you want to read more.


End file.
